


Where's the *^%$#  is the Tape?

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Ficmas, Ficmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the seventh day of Fic-mas, Flynny gave to me:Lena saves the day





	Where's the *^%$#  is the Tape?

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow nearly every story includes Alex, but she’s so fun to write. I should probably mention that I haven’t watched any of this season and I ship Alex with basically every female she’s every interacted with (except Kara, because sleeping with adopted family is definitely still incest). I like bold Lena, but I like ballsy Alex even more!

         Alex was good at many things: taking apart and assembling weapons (even blindfolded), chemistry, biochemistry, engineering (except computer engineering, that was all Winn), stealth missions, taking down bad guys, high speed chases… She liked to think there more things she _could_ do than things she couldn’t. But there were two things she was notoriously bad at: wrapping presents and earning her mother’s approval. Currently, the two were linked.

         Maybe if she’d started earlier – she’d known they were celebrating Christmas on the 20th this year, her mom had to travel and Alex had volunteered to work – but here she was, wrapping at the last minute. Again. And with one hour until she needed to leave, she was out of tape.

         The big question: was it better to admit defeat, bring the unwrapped presents and beg Kara to wrap them, knowing her mother would find out somehow _or_ desperately go knocking on every door in her complex until someone answered and gave her the tape.

         Suddenly her phone lit up. It was just an update about a project she was working on with L Corp, but it gave her an idea. Lena owed her a favor (she’d helped her get out of a bad date a few weeks ago) and definitely had tape somewhere in her office. Without hesitating, Alex stuffed the gifts, the paper and the stupid little bows into her big duffle and threw on her leather jacket as she ran out the door. She knew the paper was probably getting crinkled, but how else was she supposed to get everything over to Lena’s office on her bike?

 

* * *

 

 

         The building was quiet and mostly empty when Alex pulled up. She had a badge that let her into the building, but the giant duffle bag had the security guard on edge. He laughed as she slowly explained her wrapping dilemma, but waved her through anyways. She paced in the elevator as it rose to the top floor where Lena’s office was. They weren’t _really_ friends, were they? I mean, they’d worked together a few times, and Kara had brought her to game night more than once, but were they friends? Or was Lena going to look at her like a crazy person or laugh her out of her office?

         Before Alex had time to second-guess herself anymore, the elevator doors opened. The security officer had obviously warned Lena of her arrival, she was waiting outside her office when the elevator doors opened, but he must not have told her why Alex was there, because her expression was serious, bordering worried.

         “Alex! Wasn’t expecting to see you. Everything alright?” She walked towards Alex as she spoke, and the two met in the middle of the big foyer, Lena eyeing the duffel bag warily.

         Alex rubbed the back of her neck and scuffed her foot along the floor as she started to explain. “I ran out of tape.”

         “You ran out of… tape. I feel like there’s more to this story.” Alex looked up and finally me Lena’s eyes. She was expecting judgment, but only saw laughter in her eyes. Lena’s trademark smirk hid her laughter and Alex felt something inside her relax, just a little. Lena waved her into her office, and immediately poured them a drink.

         “Alright Danvers, I’m going to need a little more than ‘I ran out of tape’ if you want me to help.”

         Alex immediately bristled, heading towards defensive, when Lena continued. “Oh please Alex. You wouldn’t be here late on a Friday night if you didn’t need something.” Alex gaped and went to argue, but Lena cut her off with a glance. She sighed.

         “Fine. I need help.” Lena laughed and leaned against her desk, just barely sitting on the edge. She gestured for Alex to continue. She went to talk, but quickly closed her mouth again. With a sigh, she lowered the bag from her shoulder and unzipped it, opening it wide for Lena to see.

        “What are you showing me? I thought you were the composed Danvers, but you’re reminding me a lot of Kara right now.” She actually chuckled this time, setting her glass down and walking to the duffle bag.        

         Alex huffed. “That’s just rude.” She went to pull out the paper and the gifts, mumbling to herself: “I’m nothing like Kara…” Lena laughed again, pulling another gift out of the bag and turning it over in her hands.

         “Let me guess: something to do with disappointing your mother?” Alex looked up at her, managing to only look slightly exacerbated. Lena hummed. “I get that. What do you need help with?”

         “I just… the stupid paper… ugh! It just doesn’t look right! And then I ran out of tape and…”

         “Now you’re here in my office.” Lena started laying the different gifts out in front of them. “Not that I’m not happy to help, but why me?”

         Alex blushed a little, but answered anyways. “You’re just always so put together and organized and I thought, if anyone has tape, it’d be Lena!” Lena laughed.

         “And you know me well enough to know I’d be here.”

         “Well, work’s where I’d be if I didn’t have family stuff. That or the bar.”

         Lena looked at Alex for a second, before rolling out the paper in front of her. “Well… luckily for you, I happen to be _really_ good at wrapping gifts. You’re in charge of tape: keep the strips coming.”

         Alex grabbed the tape with a mock salute. “Aye aye!”

 

* * *

 

 

         The next 15 or so minutes were a flurry of paper, tape and ribbons. The women talked and laughed the whole time, and Alex realized she could actually breathe for the first time since her mother got into town. She loved the way Lena’s face lit up when she laughed and she found she really liked being the one to make her laugh. It was easy being with Lena – easy in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time. And Alex suddenly realized that maybe the reason she had run to Lena (and not just to the store like a normal person) was that Lena made her feel calm and safe. She was her sister’s best friend, but Alex was starting to realize, that somewhere along the way, she’d become her friend too. And when Lena looked over at Alex, biting her lip, cheeks rosy from the heat of the room, she realized that maybe she was a little bit more than just her friend. Maybe that was why she found herself blurting out:

         “Will you come with me? To Kara’s I mean. Dinner with the family – Kara, my mom, J’onn…” Lena didn’t answer, just studied Alex. “It’s just that, I feel calm for the first time since my mom got in to town – feel like maybe I can handle this, maybe I _won’t_ disappoint her this year – and that’s not because of me or something _I’m doing_ , but… you just make me feel calm and you understand…” Alex’s eyes were pleading as much as her voice.

         Lena shook her head. “I can’t. I have too much to do. Besides, you can handle it! The hard part is over.” Lena stood up and walked back over to her desk, draining the rest of her drink in one go. She looked at Alex, hesitating. “But – “

         Alex’s head snapped up. “But?”

         “But, you can take me out next week. For a drink.”

         Alex sputtered. “Wha?”

         Lena just smirked. “It’ll hit you in about an hour, that you missed your chance to ask me to meet you for a drink. So. Next week.”

         Alex gaped at her, then nodded once. She tried to hide her blush as she carefully packed the present back into the bag. She stood and walked to the door. “Next week,” she said with a nod before leaving.

        Lena laughed as she poured herself another drink and sat back down at her desk, starting back in on her paperwork.

 

* * *

 

 

        Lena was right. After about an hour at Kara’s, she wanted nothing more than to be with Lena. She found herself less tense than she normally was when her mother was in town, and they even managed to make it through the whole evening without an argument. When it was time to leave, she found herself dying to talk to Lena again.

 

* * *

 

 

        Lena was nearly finished for the evening, when she heard a knocking on the door. She slowly stood, stretching as she walked to open it. She was expecting the security guard at the door, trying to persuade her to go home and rest. She did not expect Alex.

         “I couldn’t wait until next week.” She held up the bottle of wine she’d brought.

         “Please tell me those are leftovers.”

         Alex smiled, stepped into Lena’s office, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
